The Moments That Matter
by Nerd4StageAndScreen
Summary: We are gathered here today to celebrate the amazing couple that has been named Sherlolly, to commemorate this brilliant pairing you shall be supplied with adorable, fluff filled, and possible lemony one-shots. Most shall be inspired by what you the readers want, but first you must tell me what you want. So come forth and read of this beautiful couple. Rating K-M


**Welcome to the first of many Sherlolly one-shots, I know that this has been done so many times before but I thought that I would give it a go. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Irelevent

 **Come to Baker Street immediately-SH**

Now when receiving a text with such content one can only assume that the sender of the message would be in dire trouble. However when said message is sent by none other than Sherlock Holmes, you should assume that the reason your presence is needed is because he is simply _bored,_ as he would say. Yet being that Molly Hooper is the recipient of this message, she honestly had no idea what to think.

 _Why would he text me? Why not message John? Is he in trouble? Did he send this to me by mistake?_

 **No Molly I did not send this by mistake,**

 **I am in need of your assistance-SH**

 _Well that answers one question,_ she thought to herself. Not even bothering to wonder how he knew what she was thinking. However if he is perfectly capable of sending a text then he is no mortal danger, that's what her mind told her, yet she couldn't help but wonder what he could actually need her for. Especially since it was already past 11:00 p.m.

 **What on Earth could I possibly help you with Sherlock?-M**

Even if it wasn't that important Molly knew that she would probably give in and go to Baker Street anyway, since her willpower apparently had no immunity to the bloody consulting detective. She was really hoping that it was at least somewhat important, she had just finished a thirteen hour shift and did not feel like going anywhere or talking to anyone other than her cat Toby, however he would have gotten very few words as well.

Yet Sherlock knew exactly when her shift ended, he always did, and messaged her before she even had the chance to grab a cab and head home. She got the text just as she slung her bag over her shoulder, her extremely sore shoulder might she had, five autopsies had certainly taken it's intended toll. Yet she had never once complained, she never does actually, which made her believe that is just wasn't in her nature to complain, not aloud any way, private thoughts were another matter.

 **Irrelevant, come immediately-SH**

She let out a sigh of annoyance, and sat down on the bench in the changing room. _Will I ever not do anything for this man?_ Picking up her phone again she typed out a response.

 **Alright I'll be there soon-M**

Her phone pinged not even ten seconds later.

 **Obviously-SH**

 _Why do I have to be in love with such an infuriating man?_ In all honesty it's completely unfair for that man to be as irresistible as he is, no woman could ever resist. Of course once he opens his mouth it's a completely different scenario. She pushed herself up with a fake smile in the hopes that smiling might possibly wake her up, and left Barts, while hailing a cab it started to pour down rain. _You better have a good reason for this Sherlock Holmes,_ she thought with a groan as she pulled her coat over her head.

Once the cab reached Baker Street she quickly handed her cabbie a couple pounds and ran to the door, all the while getting soaked by the rain since she didn't bother trying to cover her head. The door opened and Mrs Hudson's face popped out, and she had a bright smile on her face "oh Molly dear, quick, quick come inside…"she ushered her into the flat, "how have you been dear?"

Molly answered while taking off her coat, "Oh I've been fine Mrs Hudson, just exhausted…"

"MOLLY STOP CHATTING!" Sherlock yelled from upstairs. To which Molly rolled her eyes in response.

She took of her coat and looked at Mrs Hudson with a tight lipped smile, "I'm so sorry, I promise I'll talk to you at some point…"

"MOLLY!"

Mrs Hudson gave a sigh and took her wet coat, "you better go dear, you know how he is." _Oh yes he is a complete and utter child when he doesn't get his way._

She practically jogged upstairs and knocked on the door, but it just swung open. She saw Sherlock lying on the couch tossing a ball in the air and repeatedly catching it. "Alright Sherlock I'm here, and as I can see, you are not in mortal danger so…what was so important that you had me come over here."

He paused for a moment, "well obviously I'm not in danger seeing as I was able to send you a message. As for the matter at hand I need you to put the kettle on." He then went back to tossing the ball up.

Molly let her bag fall from her shoulder and began to walk over to the couch that he was lying on, "ok will you please tell me what you brought me over here for?"

"As I have just stated Molly I need you to put the kettle on." He said without stopping his activities.

"You brought me here t-to make you...tea?"

He gave a huff of annoyance, "how many more times do you require me to repeat myself Molly?"

Molly gave a sigh of disbelief and ran a hand through her hair that was still damp from the downpour outside. "Sherlock you texted me at 11 o'clock at night, and you made it seem as though you were near death, you made me come here after I worked a thirteen hour shift, and I know you know how long I've been working. You always know, and yet you made me come here in the pouring rain…"

"I did not make you come here Molly," he interrupted.

"No, no you did not make me come, but I am apparently incapable of saying no to you either. Sherlock, I, am a brilliant pathologist, and yet when I am with you, you make me feel as though I have not accomplished anything in my life, besides falling for an arrogant wanker. Yet I can't bloody hate you for it. I thought that we had made some progress regarding our 'friendship' but you still treat me the same as before John came along."

At this point Molly began to pace in front of the couch, but she took a pause along with a breath and Sherlock could see that she had tears in her eyes, "Sherlock...am I so irrelevant that you believe I am only useful for making you tea, and bringing you body parts. Are you that much of an arse that you can't see how insignificant you make me feel? You make it seem as though I am everything, only when you have nothing, but who the hell are you to put me through this. Possibly the only reason why I am saying this is because I am tired beyond belief and extremely angry, but I feel so relieved. So fuck you Sherlock Holmes, fix your own bloody tea!"

After that monologue Molly made her way to the door and reached down to grab her bag, with a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"I believe that I'm in love with you," he said while sitting up on the couch. Molly paused by the door, "I once told you that you count, that you mattered most, yet you stand there and believe that you mean nothing to me. You, Molly Hooper are one of the most important people in my life, and I strongly believe that I am in love with you." He now stood in front of her, his face still remained as it had been, it showed no emotion even though he had just confessed possible love to someone.

Molly stood in complete shock, she couldn't believe that she had heard right, _I was not just given a confession of love by Sherlock Holmes._ "You highly believe yourself to be in love with me?" She asked with a hint of confusion, _how can someone tell another person that they are basically not sure if they love this person completely?_

His mouth turned down in a small frown and head tilted to one side, "I am more or less ninety-seven percent sure that I am in love with you."

Molly gave a scoff of disbelief, "Sherlock in all the time that I have known you, you have not shown any interest in me. Yet now you are telling me that you are ninety-seven percent sure that you are in love with me, and what exactly are you expecting me to say?"

He scratched at the top of his head, "I was actually not expecting you to say anything seeing as I did not expect to say any of this."

Molly dragged her hands through her hair. "I believe that I should go home and get some rest, and you should stay and sleep off whatever is going on with you, because I firmly believe that this is not you at the moment." With that being said she made another move to turn away, but Sherlock grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a very unexpected kiss. A very amazing kiss Molly would say, and she had imagined what kissing Sherlock would be like but nothing compared to the real thing. His mouth was incredibly soft and extremely talented, _probably from the amount of talking he does,_ Molly's hand dived into his unbelievably soft curls and she could have sworn that he groaned at the contact.

The kiss ended with their foreheads resting against each other and Molly's hands were still tangled in his hair, while Sherlock's hands cradled her cheeks, holding her head in place. Molly cleared her throat and asked in the most timid voice she had ever spoken in, "s-so, uh, what about t-the other three percent?"

Sherlock gave his legendary one sided smirk, "highly irrelevant seeing as I am now one hundred percent sure."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hello all! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little Sherlolly drabble, I started writing this about a year ago and just completely forgot about it, but then it resurfaced. I absolutely love the pairing of Sherlock and Molly I want them together so badly. The idea for this one-shot came from the song Irrelevant by Lauren Aquilina, it's a beautiful song so I suggest going and checking it out, there is also a fan video on youtube about Sherlolly with the song, so you should definitely check that out as well.**

 **This is my first time ever writing anything pertaining to Sherlock and I am very nervous about it so please leave a review letting me know what you thought about it. Also if there are any Sherlolly imagines that you would love to see come true in writing form please leave a review letting me know, I promise I shall read every single one that comes in. Lastly I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested please let me know.**

 **Thanks again for reading, till next time.**


End file.
